The Birds and The Bees
by TrunksxPanLoverDBGT4love
Summary: You've all heard about the birds and the bees…But what about teaching a saiyan about the birds and the bees? Hahaha! Find out how Vegeta and Goku tell the kids about the birds and the bees! (Pan is Goku and Chi-Chi's!) ONE SHOT! I rated it M because I don't know if you know all the teens know...


Birds and the Bees

You've all heard about the birds and the bees…But what about teaching a saiyan about the birds and the bees? Hahaha! Find out how Vegeta and Goku tell the kids about the birds and the bees! (Pan is Goku and Chi-Chi's!) **ONE SHOT!**

Pan: 15

Goten: 16

Trunks: 17

Bra: 15

Chi-Chi stood in the kitchen cooking dinner for her family mumbling to herself. "How am I going to tell them? No, no I'll get Goku to." "Get me to what?" Goku asked coming into the house with a raccoon in his hands. "Oh! My Kami! Goku! Get that thing out of my house now!" She said screeching. "Ow! Okay, okay, okay!" Goku said cringing at her high pitched screech. "Time to go little buddy." Goku said letting the raccoon go out the back door. "So what did you want me to do?" Goku asked walking towards his wife. "I wanted you to talk to the kids about…The birds and the bees." "Birds and the bees? The kids see birds and bees every day, why do I need to talk to them about them?" He asked. Chi-Chi face palmed and looked at Goku. "About sex!" Goku flushed a shade of red. "You want me to talk to the kids about…Sex?" He asked feeling uncomfortable. "Yes! Now go! They're in their rooms." Goku hesitated but knew it had to be done, he decided to go to Goten's room first since he was a boy, and he thought it would be easier to explain to him. He knocked on his son's door. "Huh? Yeah come in!" Goten called listening to music and playing video games. "Hey son…Can you put down the video games and music for a sex? I-I mean sec!" Goku said clearly feeling uncomfortable with this. Goten put down the things slowly and steady. "Sure Dad…What's wrong?" Goten said lying down on his bed. "Your mother…Wants me to talk to you and Pan about...The bees and the frogs. I-I mean the birds and the bees!" Goten looked at his Dad trying to hid his laugh. _Oh man this is hilarious, he thinks we don't already know what sex is…But I'd rather watch his struggle to tell me…This should be interesting. Oh! Maybe I should text the others so they know._ Goten continued to listen but grabbed his phone and started to text Pan, Trunks, and Bra.

**Sending to…Panny-Chan, Boxer-boy Trunks, and Bra-Baby**

**Hey! This is the funniest shit ever! My Dad (also sending this to Pan so your Dad too) is giving me the 'talk' I'm trying so hard not to laugh but Kami this is hilarious! I'm sure your Dad is going to give you the same talk cause your mom is going to force him too Brief kids!**

…**Message sent**

"So Goten do you understand what sex is now?" Goten had been blanking out Goku the whole time. "Yeah Dad…Thanks." Goku felt relieved and then felt flushed again… "Pan…" Pan sat in her room in her room and read her text messages, she was also on the phone with Trunks

"Oh hold on Trunks I got a text." "Yeah me too, and so did Bra…It's from." "Goten." They said together reading the text. "Haha! I think I hear him now Trunks, I'll put you on mute so he can't hear you if you laughing." "Alright." Pan pressed the button on her phone and laid on her bed acting like she was doing something. "Oh, hi Papa." Pan said smiling. "Hi Pan…Your Mom wants me to talk to you about…S…S…Sex." Goku said as the words burned through his throat to be saying this to his little girl, it hurt more. Goku began to ramble on and on about what it was until Pan couldn't take it anymore, she had to laugh. "Th-thanks P-papa." Pan said trying her hardest not to laugh. "No problem Pan." He left feeling relieved again. "That was easy."

*****Briefs House!*****

Trunks sat in his room waiting for his Dad, just as he thought…His dad came in with a banana, apple, and knife. "Whoa Dad! Knife?!" Trunks said jumping up. "Look this is for Bra's explanation but for you…I'm going to be blunt. I know damn well you know what sex is and I'm not going to sugar coat it. If you put your penis in a girl's vagina and you ejaculate and your sperm travels to her egg and boom she's pregnant." Trunks sat there with his mouth open. He didn't think he'd be that blunt. "Um…Thanks Dad…I guess." Vegeta walked out the room and walked into Bra's. "Hi Bra." He said trying to stay calm; she had already read the text. "Hi Daddy!" "Look Bra…This isn't easy to talk to you about but…Your mother wants me to talk to you about…Sexual activity." Bra tired not to laugh. "Okay." Vegeta got the apple and cut a slit in it to represent…You know…And he took the banana and gave an example, by the end of the presentation, Bra was in tears of laughter. "Hahaha! Dad! C-can I have the banana?" Bra said wanting to tease her father. "What?! No!" He said slamming the door and walking out eating the apple.

**I LAUGHED THE WHOLE TIME TYPING THIS! OH GEEZ PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS ONE SHOT xD ! **


End file.
